cfaspfandomcom-20200214-history
Report Format
Report format for your Country Analysis Below is the expected format for your report. You may invent a fictitious organisation and your position within it. Some examples of Tables of Content, Executive Summaries and Report Body sections are available on Blackboard in the Assessment/Examples from Past Assignments folder. Assignment cover sheet. '''This is available from the Blackboard site. Make sure you include correct names and student numbers for all members of your group. '''Title page. '''In general this has a descriptive title, date, the name of your company and usually your name(s) and position within the company '''Table of contents. '''Place the major headings and sub-headings down the left side of the page. On the right, put the page number where each can be found in the report. '''Executive summary. '''This is placed on a separate page following the table of contents and is your report in brief – approx 200 words. Include the purpose of the analysis, your choice of country and the main reasons for this choice. It should be a ‘stand alone’ section so it makes sense to someone who has not read the whole report. Executive summaries are usually written last even though they are placed early in the document. '''Body of report '''This is the most important section. Begin with an Introduction that includes the purpose and significance of the report. You may also include the scope (eg A competitor analysis was not conducted) and a preview statement (eg. This report analyses the socio-political and economic environments of Egypt and Kenya, and commercial expansion potential for agricultural machinery. It recommends Egypt .........) In a subsection of your Introduction, include a product profile, such as a description of your product, your target market and any special characteristics which are going to be particularly important. If this seems strange, (i.e. why would you need to tell your own senior staff about the company’s products?), remember that your report may be read by outside consultants or others not familiar with your firm and your report must make sense to them as well as internal readers. Following the introduction, the remainder of the body section is presented in logical subsections. '''Your final headings and sub-headings will depend on what your analysis has uncovered and what is relevant to your product. Aim to find quality information, and evaluate what it means for selecting the preferred country and for your business and product. Country Choice and Mode of Entry 'Present here your choice of country and mode of entry (exporting or a joint venture) Support your entry decision with one or more of the theoretical concepts you have encountered in BSB119 (Lecture 2, Chapter 2 pp. 67 to 75 and Chapter 11 of your textbook.) The mode of entry decision should arise logically from the analysis in the body of the report. '''Conclusion '''A very brief synopsis of your country choice and perhaps a recommendation for how to proceed. 50 - 100 words. (Note: in some texts on report writing ''Conclusions ''is treated as a large section following presentation and discussion of data; in your report, however, you will have already presented your conclusions in your Country Choice and Mode of Entry section so the Conclusion signals the end of the report and leaves the reader with your most important point.)'List of references ( 'List the sources cited in your report using APA referencing. See ''QUT cite/write (http://www.citewrite.qut.edu.au/) '''Appendices (''No more than four pages.) Include tables/ figures/ other material important to understanding your decision but too large to include in the body or which would have interrupted the connectivity of your analysis. Further reading: The QUT Library has a range of useful reference texts for report writing. Try the Business Communication Call Number 658 and Applied Writing 808.0666. 'Submitting your Report''' A few points to note before handing in your Country Analysis report. • If you want feedback on your assignment, attach the criteria sheet. • Staple the top left hand corner - please don't bind your report. • Attach the Faculty of Business Cover sheet (Available in the Assessment/ Country Analysis section of Blackboard). • Only one student from each group needs to sign the Cover Sheet and the Assignment Minder sheet but do make sure all group members' names are spelt correctly and that you list correct student numbers. • Submit your report through Assignment Minder by the due date – NO EXTENSIONS. • Complete the SPARK ratings on Blackboard of your own and your team members’ contribution to the